November Rain
by Une Amie Plus
Summary: A sudden, painful rupture. Unnoticed fatherhood. A kiss under the rain. All of it on a grey november day.
1. Falling Away With You

**A/N: Hello you guys! This fic is not planned to be very long. I hope you like it! By the way, during the current time, Les Amis (including Cosette and Éponine) are in their thirties and during the flashbacks, they're on their twenties, when they're in university. **

**Thanks for reading, commenting, liking/favoriting. **

**with love, **

**-Cami **

* * *

It was another one of those chilly November mornings that made everyone believe the day would be a very dull one. Black clouds threatened with the first rain of the season. People were impatient and bored, expecting the day to pass by just like any other.

After nine years in Washington, Enjolras couldn't find the cold weather and the grey sky more pleasant and unique. He viewed them, with romanticism and devotion, as the welcoming presents of his Patria. He was definitely pleased to be back in France.

He walked through the puzzling alleys of Paris and remembered how he would get lost for hours along with his Éponine laughing by his side. He sighed. Éponine hadn't been his for a long time. Their farewell had been short and colder that the current weather and it had been his entire fault.

His thoughts bemused him completely. He couldn't believe he let her go just to continue studying in Washington. He knew her decision to go to Afghanistan with the first NGO that offered the job had been her attempt to try and close the wound he had caused in her. She had opened to him with a lot of difficulty and closed immediately after she found out he was leaving her with nothing else than empty promises.

He remembered very well the way his feet dragged him unconsciously and he simply let go. He smiled hopelessly when the shinny letters on top of the door signaled him where he was. Enjolras opened the door of Le Café Musain and closed his eyes to intoxicate himself with the bittersweet scent of coffee, wine and the exotic delicacies the café offered.

"Laurent Enjolras? Is that you?" a coquettish, smiley woman asked from the counter. Enjolras recognized her pleasant features immediately and nodded in agreement as a grin replaced his frown; it was nice to be recognized by an old friend.

"Yes, it's me Musichetta," he answered as she ran from her working place to meet him halfway and greeting him with a warm hug.

"I can't believe you're back! Come on, do you want the usual dark coffee with two spoons of brown sugar?" Musichetta was almost dragging him back to the counter. Enjolras chuckled.

"The usual? Musichetta it's been a long time since I last asked for it…too long for it to be "the usual" anymore. But, I must say, Starbucks made me hate coffee. Why don't you give me something else? Maybe hot chocolate or tea?"

"It's been a long time hasn't it? Almost ten years!" she answered while handing him a steaming cup of dark coffee. He didn't object and took a sip.

"How's Joly?" Enjolras asked.

"We're engaged and I'm already planning the wedding…Oh! I almost forget! Come with me, come with me!" Musichetta pushed Enjolras to the back part of the café, which was the meeting place of Les Amis de L'ABC, the university society he founded with his friends.

He was surprised to find the black couch and the royal armchairs in the exact same position he remembered. His friends were seated in the same spots they always took during their meetings in university and they were discussing some issue as they had done many times before. It moved him to see nobody had taken his place in the couch. It was as if he had gone back in time to the days in which he would find Éponine waiting for him under a tree on campus and they would arrive together to the Musain to debate with his friends.

Musichetta interrupted their conversations and everyone's eyes went to the person she had dragged to their place. As they recognized him, Les Amis stood up to greet their leader. Everyone smiled and hugged him while telling him how good it was to have him back. Then, he sat down at his old spot to find out about their lives.

"Marius married Cosette after a considerable amount of time courting her," Courfeyrac said.

"Musichetta threatened Joly and he finally proposed to her,"

"Jean Prouvaire wrote a poetry book,"

"Grantaire went to alcoholic anonymous and they actually asked him to leave,"

That way, Les Amis made him aware of everything that had happened during his absence. They discussed a few topics for a while, until Enjolras couldn't hold his questions anymore.

"What do you guys know about Éponine?"

Combeferre and Bahorel tensed in their places. Jean Prouvaire sighed and looked away while Courfeyrac simply shook his head in disbelief. Grantaire took a sip of his beer and turned his back to Enjolras. Joly and Feuilly tried to hide the uncomfortable silence with a failed small talk.

"Where's Éponine now?" Enjolras' voice grew thick and shaky, "did something happen to her?"

Courfeyrac and Joly had to stop Bahorel from almost jumping on top of Enjolras, who didn't understand what was going on. Marius was about to say something when suddenly Musichetta interrupted them once again. A blonde girl, probably nine years old, clutched her hand and smiled at them amicably. Everyone, including Bahorel and Combeferre, relaxed completely as the girl walked to them and greeted them excitedly.

Enjolras still didn't know what was going on and nobody even tried to explain whom the girl was, so he simply sat down and looked at his friends getting all goofy with the little newcomer. For a moment he even thought the girl was very sweet. She had golden, curly hair that jumped in about fifty directions. Her skin was rosy and fair and her face was full of little freckles. Her eyes, changing from hazel to honey with light, were sparkly and reflective. Her wide smile revealed two adorable dimples.

She was seated between Courfeyrac and Grantaire and the three of them seemed to have the most serious conversation of all times. Grantaire furrowed his brow when the girl whispered something in Courfeyrac's ear. Enjolras found it both awkward and funny that his friends were so diligent with her and he soon noticed the girl was staring at him and evidently pointing in his direction while exchanging words with his friends.

She jumped from her place and stood up in front of him. He looked at her with curiosity and noticed all of Les Amis suddenly grew tense. The girl folded her arms and scanned him a few times, tilting her head slightly and furrowing her brows and then smiled at him while stretching her hand for him to shake it.

"I know my mother tells me not to talk with strangers, but if you're my uncles' friend, then I guess you should also be my friend. My name's Lauren Frances but everyone calls me Francie. Nice to meet you." Enjolras was lost between her adorable smile and a memory that popped up from a remote place of his mind.

_They lay side by side in the grass, showered by the light that seeped through the leafy willow they had claimed as their own. She beamed at him and he wished he had taken a picture of that moment. She seldom smiled so widely but when she did, she meant it with all her heart._

_"So, Enjolras, you said something yesterday that completely traumatized me," _

_"What is it 'Ponina?" for some reason, there was concern in his voice. _

_"You said you wanted have as many kids as possible," she smiled again and he chuckled softly, caressing her cheek. _

_"Yes, I want about twenty tykes running around our house. All of them will have your eyes and your mischievous and adorable smile and of course, they will help me with my revolution," she pouted in response. _

_"Have pity! I'm going to give birth to your twenty tykes…and then you're going to recruit them to your apocalyptic dreams?" _

_"I want to have at least one girl and her name's going to be Frances…or maybe Patria," he dreamt loudly. _

_"You won't call a daughter of mine like your mistress," Éponine hit him playfully on the ribs with her elbow and then closed her eyes. He tenderly pecked her lips. _

Enjolras was brought back to reality to find a bewildering scene. A blonde boy in his twenties appeared in front of him and cradled Francie in his arms. He looked at Enjolras with a menacing look and at the rest of Les Amis with reproach. Everyone was quiet.

"You've got a beautiful name…Francie." Enjolras couldn't say anything else because the man retorted with a low growl that came from his chest, turned his back to Enjolras and took the confused girl away.

"If you let her degrade herself again, I won't ever bring her here anymore," he threatened and Les Amis frowned.

"You don't have to be so belligerent Gavroche," Jehan Prouvaire, who had been quietly seated in a corner all the time, shouted at him. Enjolras couldn't believe the underfed and badly treated little boy he remembered turned out to be the slender youth he had seen.

After their sudden and, apparently, unjustifiably rude departure, not even one of Les Amis was able to restore the friendly atmosphere they had built before. Grantaire and Courfeyrac sat crossed arms in front of Enjolras, staring directly with a hint of confusion in their eyes. Marius closed his eyes and tried to cover is face with his hands. Feuilly and Joly were trying to calm Combeferre and Bahorel, who were too tense to even speak.

Enjolras didn't know what had happened and stood up to leave, feeling confused and hurt that his friendship with Les Amis had been so battered by time. He wanted to say something but his actions sparked Marius' good sense and, for their friendship's sake, lead Enjolras to a separate table.

Marius asked Musichetta to please bring them more dark coffee and Les Amis watched from a distance, wondering what he was about to say.

"I know it shouldn't be me the one talking to you about family issues…but you don't seem to notice so I must be the one bearing this painful task," Marius started.

"Please could you explain everything to me? To begin with, who's Francie? And why's Gavroche so…bellicose?" Enjolras asked.

"Well, 'Jolras, the boy idolized you…but after what you did to Éponine, he changed quite a lot." Marius was now talking in an almost inaudible whisper to avoid sounding as aggressive as he would like to sound but Enjolras could feel the weight of his words on his shoulders.

_"After what you did to Éponine," _those words swirled through Enjolras' mind as he remembered their breakup. She was not the type of gal that would make a fuss about their relationship or their problems; he couldn't imagine her biasing Gavroche's view of him. In fact, he was sure that to the day what his friends knew about their breakup came from his own mouth as he explained to them that he was leaving at their small graduation party.

"Éponine and I broke up and I left. But is that so unforgivable for Gavroche to treat me like scum?" Enjolras asked unknowingly and Marius couldn't hold his indignation any longer. He used all of his self-control to avoid strangling Enjolras but he still stood up and talked with such a rage that everyone in the small café looked at them.

"Listen you _douchebag. _When Éponine came here completely broken and she explained the situation to us, I couldn't believe her. Sure, I had never seen her crying and the news she brought was very serious but I had always believed in your decency. Now, I know you're an idiot capable of leaving her alone and pregnant, an idiot that wouldn't dare to call or show up for nine bloody years." Marius looked like a maniac, his face was red, his teeth clenched, his hands in fists, and he seemed ready to attack Enjolras, who was in another galaxy.

Marius' words had the same effect on him as if somebody had stabbed him. Enjolras forgot how to breathe. He didn't know what Marius was talking about or why it was having such an effect on him. Enjolras was about to cry and looked directly into Marius' exalted eyes.

He gulped and his action was answered with a scowl. Marius was not himself. Enjolras remembered him to be a friendly romantic fool who had always been head over heels for his Cosette. He was a pacific person, never searching to be directly involved in a fight with somebody else but today, in front of him, Marius was behaving like a beast.

"You know what Enjolras? The perfect touch was when your father came here to the Musain, shoved her two hundred euros bills and told her to _get rid of the bastard. _It actually made me wonder why did I ever believed in every one of your speeches back in university. Yes, you talked solemnly about poverty but you left your girl and your child alone for nine fucking years. And for further references, said "bastard" is called Francie and she is growing up with a loving mother. No need of you, imbecile," Marius said and simply turned around and without another word, stormed out of the café.

Enjolras was left very confused and broken. His mind hadn't registered the new information Marius gave him and he could only remember the heart-shattering moment in which his mother called him to have the only conversation in which Éponine's name was mentioned.

_"Do you remember that girl you had something with? Éponine? I've heard she left to Afghanistan. At least she's doing something noble." _

_Enjolras found himself completely alone. He knew Éponine wanted to work in an NGO, she wished to help people and lately she had been quite concerned with women's rights in war sites such as Afghanistan or Congo but he couldn't believe she actually decided to walk directly to danger. Every day he would see the amount of dead people and he simply imagined her in a very wild place, facing the most horrible situations to quiet her heart and her mind. He had no way to communicate with her and she didn't send any message, not even through his parents, who were his only connection with France. He had simply assumed everything they told him. _

_He was heartbroken, completely torn. He wasn't able to date anybody; Enjolras trusted he would see her again. Anyhow, in the loneliness of his house, his reveries would fade and he faced the fact that maybe she wouldn't come back. _

Combeferre was the only one who pitied this visibly hurt version of Enjolras. He walked towards him in silence and sat in front of him. Enjolras looked at him with watery eyes. Combeferre patted his shoulder, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm a father 'Ferre…Éponine, my love, she had a child…our child," Enjolras' voice was thick and hoarse. Combeferre looked at him in disbelief, like something was completely out of order.

"Enjolras, you really never knew Éponine was pregnant, did you?" Combeferre asked with an upset look on his face as Enjolras shook his head without pronouncing a word.

"My parents…they told me she went to Afghanistan with an NGO," he answered and Combeferre's eyes widened.

"Your…parents didn't treat Éponine and your daughter as they should have. They spoke in your name, which hurt her very badly," Combeferre explained.

"I will talk to Éponine right now," Enjolras said standing up. Combeferre stood up with him.

"No, you won't. You must solve things with your parents first,"

"But…my daughter and…Éponine," he babbled.

"You'll have the rest of your life with them mon ami. Now go and solve everything today, I'm going to talk to Les Amis, especially to Marius so they don't strangle you."

Enjolras left with his head full of thoughts twirling through his mind. As he arrived to his house, he could feel his face getting redder and his jaw stiffening. Enjolras still couldn't believe his parents lied to him about his own child.


	2. Whistle For The Choir

**I'm sorry this chapter took me so long...I really hope you like it. Thanks for all the comments and for putting this in alert/favorite.**

**With love, **

**Cami**

* * *

"Maybe you should tell her the truth," Marius said in a shaky voice as he wondered whether if arriving furiously to Éponine's apartment to tell her about Enjolras' arrival and the episode with Francie at the Musain had been a good idea.

"What truth do you want me to tell her Marius? That the father she had always asked for has no heart and didn't even want her to exist in the first place? That we don't mean anything to him? Or do you want me to tell her the lovely story of my _interactions_ with Enjolras' parents?"

Marius hugged Éponine as the tears distorted her face. He patted her back and soon his shirt had a big wet patch in the chest. Her feverish crying seemed to be everlasting and Marius couldn't help but feel pity for his friend. He hadn't seen her crying since her dark days before Francie was born but he knew her heart was still wounded. When the tears were replaced by muffled sobs, he tried soothing her.

"It'll be alright 'Ponine. I'm here. Cosette's here and so are the rest of Les Amis. I'm sure we'll put Enjolras in his place if that's what you want…" Marius' attempt to cheer Éponine made her shake her head furiously and turn her back to him.

"Oh Marius, you don't understand. He's still Francie's father and I…"

"You still love him," Marius finished in a plain voice as Éponine subtly nodded.

"After all he did to you 'Ponine…are you sure?"

"Look at me Marius. If you don't count my childhood playmate, Montparnasse, and the subtle _infatuation _I had with you, Enjolras has been the only man I've loved. He was my first boyfriend. We lived together for the last three years of university. We had a child for crying out loud! Since he left I haven't had anything close to a date, a boyfriend or a lover. Do you want me to sing "Hopelessly Devoted To You" in his backyard to prove my feelings?"

"Calm down 'Ponine. What are you going to do then? Simply run into his arms while telling him you forgive him for everything that happened in the past? Let him shower you with kisses and then open the doors of your house to him? Swallow your pride and everything you've accomplished on your own?" Marius' face was reddened because of the indignation.

"Marius, really you aren't helping at all. I love him but I cannot forgive him. Not because of me but because of Francie. He did something unpardonable to her…to us," Marius nodded in response as Éponine covered her face with her hands and sobbed again.

"I'm being pathetic aren't I Marius?"

"You're a strong woman that has been fighting alone for a long time," he said while standing up and taking her hand, "now, no more sobs. Come help me pack the necessary stuff for my goddaughter to stay with us this weekend. Cosette's crazy to take her to the amusement park they've opened at Saint Michel and she'll kill me if I don't bring her with me today."

Éponine smiled at him while muttering a quiet "thank you" and standing up. Francie loved spending time with her uncles. She loved when Uncle Grantaire stayed at home for a sleepover or when Uncle Bahorel took her to the gym and taught her to fight like him. She liked to read with Uncle Combeferre and doing artsy stuff with Uncle Feuilly. She enjoyed laughing about Uncle Joly's obsession with health and sitting down with Uncle Jehan Prouvaire as he wrote all sorts of sonnets and poems to her eyes and hair. She loved her Uncle Gavroche with all her heart, although he seemed a little overprotective and when she spent her days with Aunt Musichetta there was always a good cup of hot chocolate and all sorts of sweets. But she spent most of her time with her self-proclaimed godparents, Marius and Cosette, who spoiled her more than what's recommended for a child.

Soon, the apartment was filled with Francie's sonorous laugh as Gavroche brought her in, ice cream in hand and a wide smile on both of their faces.

"Mama! We're back! Uncle Marius… I didn't see you today at the Café," Francie said as she ran to his arms. He hugged her tightly and cleaned her face full of ice cream.

"How was your day sweetheart?" Éponine asked while coming back to the living room to greet both her brother and Francie.

Mother and daughter shared a long, warm hug. It seemed almost like they hadn't seen each other for a considerable amount of time but the truth behind it was that they were very close and couldn't stand being apart for too long.

"It was great mom. I met a friend of my uncles but Uncle 'Roche told me he was a harmful person that didn't deserve my attention…do you know him mama?" Éponine nodded quietly and suddenly changed the topic while adopting a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"You're going to spend the weekend with Marius and Cosette!" Éponine announced while handing her the bag with clothing.

"Really? Wow! Aunt Cosette told me about the amusement park at Saint Michel's and they'll probably take me!" Francie was totally excited as she pulled her mother's sleeve and numbered all the fun stuff she would do with her uncles during the weekend. Suddenly, her smiled faded a little bit and she eyed her mother intently.

"But mama, uncle 'Roche said he's spending the weekend with Uncle Courf and if I'm not here…that means you're going to be alone," Francie frowned slightly as she planned something for her mother. Éponine couldn't help but remember Enjolras with her expressions and she composed a sad smile.

"I'll be fine Francie. I'll miss you terribly but I also have plans for the weekend," Éponine winked at her and Francie smiled wholeheartedly as she took Marius' hand.

"Bye mama! Bye Uncle 'Roche! Have fun this weekend!"

Marius and Francie left a few minutes later, after Marius said goodbye to both Gavroche and Éponine.

Once in the car, Francie sighed at the window with a hard, adult-like expression and Marius looked at her with a playful, curious smile on his face.

"Is there something wrong Francie?"

"Uncle Marius, I'm curious about something…but would you give me a sincere response?" Francie's chestnut eyes had a depth in them that didn't belong to a little girl. Marius was completely shocked as he saw more of Enjolras in her expressions and talking. He nodded when he saw the girl's eyes rolling softly.

"Do you really know who my _papa_ is? Where can I find him?" her voice was a soft, ashamed whisper and Marius eyes opened widely at her question.

_If you knew, dear Francie, that you had him in front of you today. If you only knew you held your hand for him to shake it. If you only knew… _

"Haven't we talked about this before?" Francie sighed and Marius thought he had saved himself from another painful task but she opened her mouth again and he had to repress a long sigh.

"I just don't want my mama to be alone anymore. I hope it's true she has plans this Saturday. Maybe if papa's back…I don't know," she shook her head and frowned with a bored expression.

"Francie, your mother is a fighter and you should feel proud to have her. She'll never be alone, we're all here for her," Marius explained in a low voice, trying to keep Enjolras in the back of his mind.

…

"Believe me, Enjolras had no idea what was going on. Didn't you see his devastated face?" Combeferre said.

"What if he's a pretty good liar?" Feuilly asked absentmindedly as he folded a piece of paper to make a bird for Francie.

"Come on Feuilly, we're talking about Enjy aren't we?" Grantaire said, "Regardless of what he did or didn't do, I don't think he would lie about something so delicate. Enjolras was always our friend and leader and if he says he didn't know, I really believe him. Besides he adored 'Ponine. Why would he leave her alone?"

"And apparently still does," Combeferre added.

"What's his excuse then?" Bahorel asked.

"Something along the lines of him getting news of Éponine leaving to Afghanistan with an NGO," Combeferre answered.

Les Amis were still a bit reluctant to believe in Enjolras' word. They had seen Éponine raise their child on her own after suffering so many humiliations that they somehow lost respect for what his name represented to them. However, knowing it might have been a mistake or a cruel trick of fate was relieving; it meant Éponine would have a chance to rewrite her story, Francie would have the father she always wanted to and, over all, Enjolras wasn't the douchebag they had thought he was.

"Well…and what are we going to do with this new information?" Jehan asked to break the silence.

"Nothing for now," Bahorel said as he stood up to leave.

…

Enjolras stormed into his parent's house with an aggressive look upon his reddened face. His mother, who had been chatting with her friend, Mademoiselle Baptistine, about possible girls with which Enjolras could settle down, was utterly bewildered by her son's behavior.

Enjolras' parents weren't very supportive when he studied in Paris, which made their relation rather cold. Their displeasure consisted in their son's decisions upon his place and role in society. They hated his amis, his way of living and thinking and over all, they hated his girlfriend, Éponine. They only had to know that she was from an inferior class to instantly feel disgusted and when they moved together, Madame Enjolras cried and vowed to never talk to him again.

Until his graduation, their communication was simply a call at the end of every month for Enjolras' father to check if he had received his check corresponding to his part of the family's inheritance. Afterwards, Enjolras revised his options and decided that to reach all of his goals, he had to keep studying in an important place in which he could expand his ideas.

When he told his parents he would go to study in Washington, they applauded him and supported his decision because they viewed it as a way of making him forget about his foolish ideas. Now that he came back, his parents wanted to make sure he wouldn't commit those _mistakes _again by taking his decisions in their own hands.

"Son…come, say hello to Mademoiselle Baptistine. Do you remember her? My dear friend?" Madame Enjolras said with a quivering voice as she studied her son's expression and concluded with a soft gulp that something was definitely not okay.

"She. Never. Left. To. AFGHANISTAN."

"Calm down Enjolras, we can talk about it after Mademoiselle Baptistine leaves," Madame Enjolras whispered softly in a conciliatory tone.

"YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT MY OWN DAUGTHER," Enjolras barked, his eyes were watery and his face redder than ever.

"Let's talk about this later son," Madame Enjolras kind of pleaded.

"HELL IF I CARE. YOU HUMILLIATED MY GIRLFRIEND AND MY DAUGHTER."

"Son let's go and drink tea. We can talk about it when you calm down."

"I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN. I FOUND OUT I'VE BEEN A FATHER FOR NINE BLOODY YEARS!"

Madame Baptistine, who had been listening to everything they said, stood up and shot a reproving gaze towards the mother and a pitiful one towards the son.

"I'm hoping, Amelie, that all of this is a big mistake that _you_ can solve. If not, please don't call me again," she said while crossing the room.

"And son, I'm hoping that you and your girl can work this out."

Her last words were Enjolras' cue to become a totally enraged maniac. He took an expensive glass vase and threw it against the wall which, afterwards, he stamped his fist in. He was shouting and crying at the same time and his mother simply watched in horror.

Enjolras drowned in nostalgia as he sat down against the wall and looked at his mother with puppy eyes as he thought about the weird circumstances in which he met Éponine.

_She sat down on the only bench of that small park he loved, book in hand and a wide smile on her face; she was clearly enjoying the book. A few strands of auburn hair framed her heart-shaped face and her expressions changed as she flipped the pages. He walked towards her, his heart beating faster than ever; he wasn't good at talking to girls –or people in general- because he would always bring up politics and the kind of topics most of them weren't very interested in. _

_"Excuse me, mademoiselle, would you mind if I sit down here?" _

_She looked up, smiled at him while closing her book and made space for him at the bench. He sat down and took his own book. They were surrounded by a very comfortable silence, both immersed in their reading. _

_"Haven't I seen you before?" Éponine asked him casually as she flipped another page. _

_"Maybe in university? I study law…" Éponine noticed how he was getting uncomfortable and smiled at him. _

_"No, not in university. I go often to Le Café Musain. You're a good orator." Enjolras was speechless, which caused her to laugh. _

_"What are you reading?" he asked. _

_"One of my favorite books, Aldous Huxley's Brave New World." Enjolras smiled at her while showing her the title of his own book, which was the same as hers. _

_"Éponine," she said before he asked and he thanked her with a nod. _

_"Enjolras." Éponine raised an eyebrow. _

_"That's not your name right?"_

_"My name's Laurent, but when you have friends like the ones I've got it's a pretty unfortunate name, so call me Enjolras please," _

_It was a fest of shy smiles, comfortable silence and awkward conversation that lasted for about an hour. Enjolras didn't know what she had caused in him; at the moment he didn't understand the deep print Éponine left in his heart. But he was sure that whatever he felt for her, it was something he wanted to feel forever. _

His mother was already calling his father and Enjolras couldn't help but feel a profound anger, rancor and hatred. He wanted Éponine by his side; he wanted Éponine and Francie by his side.

_"Come on Enjolras why are you following me? I'm sure I can arrive home by myself." _

_"Yes, I know you can but why don't you let me escort you?" he had a playful smirk on his face. _

_Éponine and Enjolras had been friends through all the first year of university. After their day at the park, they met at Le Café Musain every night, when he was giving his speeches. He would check if she was listening just for reassurance and he would continue even more inspired than before. _

_"Alright escort me home," she rolled her eyes and put her hands in her pockets as they walked silently. _

_"Do you think Cosette would mind if you arrive a little later than usual?"_

_"You're talking about the same Cosette that I have to help through our dorm's window because she stays until late kissing with Marius?" _

_They both laughed as Éponine was literally dragged by Enjolras to the park where they met. The park was completely deserted and the few scattered street lamps didn't help much but they didn't care. Enjolras was completely nervous and Éponine, clueless. _

_"So…Enjolras, why did you bring me here?" _

_"Well, 'Ponina, I know it's not very romantic…" Éponine laughed a little bit to cover her blush. _

_"Why would you care if it's romantic or not? I mean it's our park…nothing posh." _

_Enjolras smirked; these kinds of things were those that made him fall in love with Éponine. With her, he felt comfortable, he could talk about anything and she would listen and understand, she was beautiful and intelligent; she was his 'Ponina. _

_"This is hard for me…" he took her hands and sighed, hoping she would get the message and he didn't have to say 'it'. Then she caressed his cheek and he got goosebumps all over his back. _

_"So…my dear friend Laurent Enjolras, the marble man, the mighty leader that says speeches every night doesn't know how to explain feelings," her voice was a soft whisper and her lips were curved with the same smile she had the first day they met. _

_Nothing else was said that night because their lips were very busy exploring each other in their first glorious kiss. Her hands played with the loose curls that fell on the back part of his neck and his hands snaked through her waist until their lungs complained. _

"So the hussy told you about the bastard. I couldn't expect anything better from that gold-digger. She's been waiting for you to seduce you with that old story of love and parenting alone and humiliation. Her problem, not ours."

His father arrived from work after the call he received from his wife. He found Enjolras sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and his face distorted by raging fury. The wall had the imprint of Enjolras' fist and his wife's vase was shattered.

Enjolras looked at his father, his eyes fiery. Between his clenched teeth he said, "Don't ever call my _girlfriend _and my _daughter _that way, you fucking liar."


	3. Sweet Child O'Mine

Enjolras looked at his father, his eyes fiery. Between his clenched teeth he said, "Don't ever call my _girlfriend _and my _daughter _that way, you fucking liar."

"Great addition to the family, a whore and a bastard," his father spat with a scowl.

When Enjolras decided to stand up, ready to stamp his fist on his father's face just like he had done with the wall, Madame Enjolras had called two of their servants to stop her son. Before he could think about it, two pairs of arms were grabbing Enjolras from behind to avoid him lunging on top of his father, fists first. He was panting and cussing like a madman in such an unusual state of savagery that made everyone, including Enjolras' Father, tense.

"Laurent, what the hell's happening to you? You're an idiot or what? Don't let that bitch ruin you!" his father said while raising his hand, threatening his son as if he was a little kid that needs to be severely punished.

"What did she tell you?" her mother asked in a whisper, trying to sound conciliatory.

"WHAT THE FUCK REALLY? AND YOU TWO IDIOTS LEAVE ME ALONE!" Enjolras said as he tried to loosen completely from the servant's arms.

"Son…please be rational, your father's right. Maybe he conveys it in an _inconvenient _way but you know that they will ruin your brilliant future."

The hypocrisy of the situation fueled Enjolras' fury. His father gazing reprovingly as though Enjolras was the one who had committed the fault, his mother's fake understanding voice and the servants' tight grip on his arms were taking the best of him. He decided, then and there, that he was not going to live to fulfill their expectations. They were despicable people, capable of nothing but trouble and pain, moving his life as though he was a pawn in their personal, sophisticated and vain chess game.

Enjolras found himself panting as his daughter's image kicked into his mind, his sweet little girl that grew up without him by her side. He wondered whether she had asked about him, if his 'Ponina told her something about his identity, whether they would accept him in their life. The tears found their way down his unexpressive face.

He remembered then how an author had written somewhere that time is a slut that screws everyone. He smiled humorlessly; now he wasn't able to detach that quote from those nine years in which he had been a phantom in Francie's life.

Enjolras was trapped in the dark, cold and lonely alley of desperation, in which he had to decide quickly what to do before it consumed him completely. Francie was in his mind when he took the decision to give his father what he deserved; in fact, the only thing he would remember later was the liquid vision of his 'Ponina carrying their daughter around their park.

"YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOUR OWN GRANDDAUGTHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! DON'T YOU HAVE A BIT OF GOOD SENSE? OF COMPASSION?"

As Enjolras kept moving around to loose from the servants' grip, his mother sat down on her favorite armchair, her eyes watery and her mind clouded with remorse. On the other side of the room, Enjolras' Father warned his wife with a menacing gaze; he didn't want her to grow soft again and try to help the whore and her bastard child. She tried to escape from his scolding gaze and also from her son's own scrutinizing eyes but she wasn't able to look away.

"How can I even consider you have good sense or compassion when you both hid Francie's existence from her own father," he spat with a venom that he hadn't used with them since before graduating from university, when he had his revolutionary ideas.

Enjolras' mother felt the weight of every word of disappointment she had heard that day, including those of her friend Baptistine, those of her son, and those of her own conscience wanting to redeem itself. She told the servants to free her son, never expecting him to do what he did.

Enjolras jumped on top of his father with the intention of punching him several times on his stupid face. His father, who wasn't precisely a helpless man, fought back and Madame Enjolras simply saw in horror as her husband and son hurt each other.

Suddenly, the maid stormed into the room with two men she knew very well: Grantaire and Combeferre, who stopped the fight at once.

"I HATE YOU. DO YOU HEAR ME OLD MAN? I HATE YOU AND I'M ASHAMED OF BEING YOUR SON!"

Enjolras's father tried to hit him once again but Combeferre stopped him before he could reach his friend's marble-like face.

"VERY WELL THEN, LEAVE MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN! YOU'RE A DISGRACE FOR EVEYRONE HERE."

Enjolras eyed his friends, his gaze full of questions and doubts. Soon, without saying a word to anybody, they were walking to Enjolras' room to pick up his stuff.

"I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago," he said more to himself than to somebody specifically.

"Say something to him, he can't leave," Madame Enjolras' muffled voice was heard at a distance.

"He's not my son anymore," was his father's response.

Enjolras packed furiously his clothing and books as he mumbled incoherencies. Combeferre tried to help him while Grantaire simply looked at him from the other side of the room, the corners of his mouth twitching with an inner joy he couldn't hide; Enjolras had never been a despicable douchebag, he was actually ignorant of Éponine's situation.

"So it was true…you had no fucking idea you were a father," he said in a very pleased voice that didn't match the situation.

"Thanks for your remarkable contribution, Grantaire. NOW COULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

"Gosh, calm down man, you're sleeping in my house tonight so you might as well treat me a little better," Grantaire said with an amused expression.

"Grantaire please just leave him, he's not up for jokes today," Combeferre scolded.

"Well, we're going to an amusement park so he should actually change the attitude a little bit."

Enjolras stopped what he was doing and looked at his friends very crossed and confused.

"What the hell are we going to do in an amusement park?"

"Well…you are going to spend some quality time with your daughter and we're going to spend some quality time with our niece," Grantaire explained, leaving Enjolras speechless.

"Éponine…did she approve? Is she going to be there?" Enjolras asked, his eyes recovering a distinctive shine.

"She doesn't know about this. To her eyes, she'll spend the day with Marius and Cosette. She called us because Marius is going to have a meeting and won't be able to go with them so Grantaire proposed that maybe we could bring you too," Combeferre explained and Enjolras smiled widely at them, "there are certain rules though."

"Number one: you're definitely not telling her you're her father," Grantaire started.

"Number two: you're not going to ask her about Éponine or use her as a messenger to reach Éponine, " Combeferre continued.

"Number three: if you mention the word 'family' or the word 'father', we'll kill you."

"Okay, I understand. Can we go now? I can't wait to see her," Enjolras said excitedly.

Before they could leave the room, Enjolras' mother appeared with a notebook in her hands. She was crying. Combeferre and Grantaire backed up, expecting them to have a little moment but Enjolras was as cold as the marble statue he used to be.

"What do you want?" he growled.

Madame Enjolras sighed and gave him the notebook she was holding. "I'm still your mother, Laurent…"

"Amelie I won't discuss with you or with Antoine once again, please let me go. And you can keep your notebook," he said with fake courtesy.

"It's not mine…it's yours. Éponine gave it to me a few days after Francie's first birthday."

Enjolras took the notebook anxiously but didn't open it, wondering if maybe it was another lie. His mother, feeling the distrust in his gaze, looked at Grantaire and Combeferre, who tried to reassure her with a solemn glance and reasoned with her son.

"Enjolras…I know I did a lot of wrong and that probably you don't trust me anymore, but the notebook was really made by Éponine, she gave it to me during the only proper conversation we've had. I went to visit them on the day of _the girl's_…"

"My daughter," Enjolras interrupted crossing his arms.

"Your daughter's first birthday. I arrived to her apartment completely driven by curiosity; I wanted to meet my granddaughter. I thought Éponine wouldn't receive me at her house but she did and she behaved with a decency I didn't deserve. We talked until it was time to sing "happy birthday" with an enormous cake and she invited me to stay, although she told me it was better if I kept the gift I had bought for the girl."

"Continue," Enjolras said curtly.

"Lauren was, at the time, a feminine version of yourself Enjolras. She was one year old and still you could see that spark in her eyes, the mischievous smile, everything made her absolutely adorable. She fell asleep immediately after eating cake and Éponine cradled her in her arms as we continued talking for a while longer. Before leaving, Éponine told me that she was moving away and that it was better for the girl, for herself and for me that we didn't meet again due to the circumstances. She gave me that notebook and told me that she had written it for you during her first year as a single mother and that if you ever asked for her again, I could give you that book. After that day I thought she had moved away to another country or something, I guess that small encounter helped my conscience feel clean."

Enjolras scowled in response and looked at her with rancor and irony, "A few hours of your life to compensate a broken family, way to go Amelie."

Combeferre and Grantaire didn't want to get involved with Enjolras' family issues, especially when they couldn't precisely defend the mother, whom they actually grew to despise after the incident at Le Café Musain during the early stages of Éponine's pregnancy.

After they excused themselves and told Enjolras they would wait for him at the car, they couldn't help but remember that precise incident:

_It was the first time most of Les Amis saw Éponine in such a state of sadness and despair. Her eyes denoted as much pain as a single soul can bear and the greatest collective sorrow consisted in the lack of words to make her burden any lighter. _

_Éponine had found out a few days before that she was pregnant with Enjolras' child. Had she visited the doctor a week before, she wouldn't be alone to carry the responsibility of a child. But Enjolras was already gone and there was nothing she could do to bring him back. _

_Earlier that same day, following the advice of his best friend Marius, Éponine went to the house of Enjolras' parents. She was not going to ask for money or anything at all; she just wanted to know an address or a phone number through which she could contact Enjolras. Of course they knew but they weren't going to tell her, especially after she told them the news. Afterward, she had been pushed out like a stray dog. _

_After about two hours of silence between them, in which Éponine just played around with the glass of juice and the cookie Musichetta had put in front of her, somebody interrupted the peaceful café and walking straightly to the girl. They all knew him or had heard of him at least, he was Enjolras' father and his presence brought with him certain uneasiness in everyone. _

_Éponine stood up completely hopeless to encounter the man. _

_"I'm not going to have this, do you understand me?" _

_Éponine, whose mind was completely clouded with ideas, wasn't even thinking when she said abruptly said "no", but she didn't care anyways. _

_"You're a whore. And what was your plan anyways? Getting pregnant with my son's child and what else? Make him marry you? Coming from that rat gutter you called "home" you might have felt like touching heaven with your hands…but that didn't work you little hussy, because I called my son today and he told me you're such a bitch that probably the child's not his." _

_Éponine didn't even blink in response, which made Monsieur Enjolras very mad; he wanted to humiliate her. Les Amis were completely silent watching the interaction like if they were glued to their seats. _

_"But just because I don't want people to think I'm a bad guy, and because I don't want the precious Enjolras genes to be wasted in a bastard like the one that's growing in your womb, I'm going to give you what you have been wanting all along," he said as he took a two hundred-euro bills out of his pocket and handing them to her, "here, with this you can get rid of it and still have enough to buy a very cheap lipstick, like the one's you're used to I guess." _

_Marius and Bahorel, already tired of the situation pushed Monsieur Enjolras away from Éponine and out of Le Café as he cursed them. Feuilly and Joly brought the two hundred euro bills and burned them in front of Le Café so Enjolras father could see them and the rest of Les Amis, insulted him._

_ Éponine was inside, crying for the first time since she heard the news of her pregnancy. She swore it would be the last time she would ever cry in public. _

After a few random shouts were heard at a distance, Enjolras appeared and opened the back door of Combeferre's car. He threw the bag in and then jumped inside before closing the door. He didn't say a word and instead he opened the notebook and started reading everything Éponine had written for him so long ago.

**Dear Enjolras**

**My Enjolras **

**Enjolras, **

**I was determined for this notebook to be perfect from beginning to end but I've already messed up. I haven't called you "mine" or "dear" in such a long period of time that I don't really know if those words still make justice to what we used to have or what you feel about us. **

**I know you might already know this, but Aristotle wrote once that mothers are fonder of their children than parents because they're more certain they're their own. I guess it could apply to our case in so many different levels, which I'm not going to explain today so I'll leave it up to your capacity of reflection if you ever get to actually read this. **

**(Maybe I just loved you too much, but for me it's still hard to realize that you think and said all those atrocities about our own daughter and me.) **

**Lauren Frances "Francie" Thénardier was born two months ago (June 5, 2003). She's beautiful, very healthy and in her eyes I can already see mischief, which leads me to believe she's going to give me headaches later in life. I don't mind too much, I love her with every inch of my soul. She's the light in my life, my little girl, and my reason to keep fighting. **

**I'm raising this child on my own and each day I'll write in this notebook for you to see what I've been living. I'm proud to say that my daughter's father is a very intelligent man and if you were here with us, things wouldn't be as hard. **

**Please care. **

**Éponine. **

Under that letter, there was a picture of Éponine with the girl sleeping soundly in her arms. He could tell they were at the hospital because of the equipment as a background and Éponine's blue robe. A single tear was sliding down her cheek just at the moment of the picture. Enjolras wondered who had taken the picture and accompanied his Éponine to the hospital.

When they arrived to the amusement park, he felt like the worst person on earth. He realized Combeferre had left to go and search for Cosette and Francie and saw this as a perfect opportunity to call her.

"Hey, R, do you have Éponine's number?" Enjolras asked with an "innocent" voice.

"I'm not falling 'Jolras, you won't call her today, or else she's going to know about this and not only she'll kill us but also Marius and the rest of Les Amis."

"Come on R, just once…I just need to hear her voice," he pleaded.

"No," Grantaire answered severely.

Enjolras saw Combeferre's phone on his seat and he took it before Grantaire realized what he was going to do. When he did, he unbuckled his seatbelt and threw himself on top of Enjolras to avoid him calling but he had already dialed her number. He waited as he kicked Grantaire so he didn't interrupt the call.

"Hello?" a feminine voice said from the other side, making his heart skip a beat.

"Éponine?"

* * *

**Finally I'm back! I've been having so much trouble writing this...I'm sorry if it's not the best. A comment would be appreciated :) Thanks for reading! **

**With love, **

**Cami. **


	4. Follow Me

**Hello you guys! So I haven't had a lot of time to write...but against all odds, here's the chapter. Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting 3 I'll finish my both stories...so don't fret if I'm taking to long...just have patience with me please...thanks! **

**With love, **

**Cami **

* * *

After Francie and Marius left, Éponine sank into a chair, her legs too weak to keep her standing. She closed her eyes to avoid the forming tears in her eyes and breathed heavily a few times. Helplessly, Gavroche looked at her from the other side of the room.

"You don't have any sort of plans for this weekend, do you?"

Éponine nodded and looked away.

"And you'll simply stay here lamenting over what could've been between you and that douchebag, won't you?" The words left his mouth with such violence that slapped Éponine's face.

"No, don't tell me; I know what your weekend will consist of: vodka, chocolate and weeping until falling asleep, maybe even smoking once again. I know that's what you're thinking 'Ponine."

"I have to work too…" Éponine felt pathetic; her little brother, who she had cared for throughout her entire life, was scolding her.

"Look at me Éponine. I'm twenty-two years old and have already experienced what falling really is. You took me in your arms when I was in my lowest point, broken and desperate, even if you had your own problems. You paid for my schooling when our parents had given up on raising their children. Now look at me, I'm going to graduate from university and I'm fine with you and with Francie. We're fine you know? And now that I see you falling, don't doubt I'll be here for you."

Éponine stood up and hugged him.

"I wasn't wrong with you 'Roche, you're the best."

"I just want to make you proud, sister."

Éponine looked away and fixed her eyes in a family picture with her parents and sister.

"I haven't visited for about a year. I should go today, maybe that'll clear my mind."

"You sure 'Ponine? Are you willingly going to the war zone?" Gavroche's voice changed from the determination to uncertainty; he hated talking about their family.

"I am and you should too, we grew up in said war zone and they're still our parents," she said as she grabbed her car keys.

"Don't party too much with Courf and Jehan this weekend. Remember you have exams on Monday."

Gavroche rolled his eyes as Éponine closed the door.

Their family situation was rather harsh. Her mother got pregnant when she was just a teenager and married her father to avoid rumors. They moved to the outskirts of the city and bought a cheap inn to run. Since Éponine was born, their great obsession was for her to complete high school and become a very successful person with a university diploma.

Then Azelma and Gavroche came along. Their economical situation was stressful; they kept running their humble inn and things never got better, yet they insisted on their plans for their kids. Resignation came with the years; mild happiness when Éponine finished high school and received a complete scholarship for a very prestigious university in Paris, disappointment when Azelma arrived home in tears to tell them she was pregnant, despair when Éponine also arrived weeks later with the news of her fatherless child and absolutely nothing when Gavroche was expelled from school.

Her parents, especially her mother, never saw her with the same eyes since the day she told them about Francie. They had a fight Éponine would never forget. They didn't go to support her in the hospital; a few weeks before they had to live Azelma's chaotic labor and they hadn't recovered yet. They would never call or care about her or Francie and the girl hardly saw them as her grandparents.

She was reflecting upon all of this when her phone rang. It was Combeferre. She answered immediately since she knew he was with Francie and Cosette at the amusement park.

"Hello?"

"Éponine?"

She couldn't identify the voice.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"GIVE ME THAT FUCKING THING!"

"NO!"

"Who is this?" she insisted.

"Éponine, is it you?" the voice said again.

Suddenly, the call ended. Clueless, Éponine concluded that maybe Combeferre's phone had been lost _again _at the amusement park and her number was the first one they found to return it. She didn't worry too much about it and continued on her way until she found a little inn at a side of the road.

Éponine parked her car and walked to the back door, where their apartments were located. She knocked and instantly regretted it.

"COMING!" A baffled voice she identified as her mother's said from the inside.

The door opened as her mother rambled on about how the front door was open and there was no need to bother them at their private quarters. She then saw Éponine and closed her mouth.

Her mother was even more decrepit than what Éponine remembered. Strands of gray hair now covered her head and black circles drowned her sad eyes. She was skinnier than ever. Her frayed green dress made her appear as though she was fading with time.

Éponine resented the fact that her parents wouldn't let her help them and at the same time felt proud that her daughter didn't have to live that life.

"It's you," her mother said in a bittersweet voice, "come in."

"Hello mother. How's everything?"

Éponine's mother took her to their little kitchen and tacitly invited to sit down in a wooden chair as she washed the dishes.

"Normal."

"How's papa?"

"Working, you know, as always." Madame Thénardier's voice was very casual, as though they had these sorts of conversations every day.

"And Azelma?"

Éponine's mother lifted her head from what she was doing and looked at her very crossly.

"As good as a teenage mother can be."

"MOTHER!" Azelma came into the kitchen with watery eyes.

To Éponine she also seemed faded, even more than her mother. Azelma had given her twins to an adoptive family but couldn't resume her life because she was never too dedicated in school (or anything else that wasn't her boyfriend). She was condemned to cleaning floors and waiting tables at her parent's inn and she seemed to be resigned to her task for she asked Éponine not to help her either.

"Ignore our mother, she's been crankier since I got pictures of the twins. Franz and Ferdinand are so beautiful!" Azelma sighed as she showed a picture to Éponine who smiled sadly.

"Crankier? Crankier you said? Do you want me to jump of happiness, to celebrate with you because you followed my pitiful steps in life? And you, Éponine, even worse because you're alone…excellent way to choose your boyfriends! It seems that the Thénardier breed is condemned to having children at the wrong time," her mother said.

"Mom, shall I remind you that I'm a professional? I graduated from university before having Francie."

"Yet the guy left you to continue with his studies, to be somebody in the real world and you stayed behind, with a mediocre work and a meaningless diploma," her mother retorted.

"Mom, be fair to 'Ponine! She's even helping 'Roche and he's going to graduate from university. Besides, her job's anything but mediocre, she get's well paid and can maintain both 'Roche and her daughter comfortably. I can tell you, I've been at her house," Azelma intervened.

"Nonsense. Whatever...how's Gavroche?" her mother asked.

"He's about to start his exams."

"Well…tell him that I don't wish to have more grandchildren spread all around. I don't want to be grandmother again any time soon."

"You haven't been a grandmother at all," Azelma muttered before leaving to wait more tables at the inn.

Her father arrived a few minutes later. He was the only one at the house who always maintained his optimistic, half drunk smile. Although he couldn't forgive her, he preferred to be less bellicose and more civil; after all, he was still her father.

"Look what the wind brought us!" he said while patting Éponine's head, which made her smile frankly.

"I missed you," Éponine said as they hugged.

"Yeah…well, you finally ventured outside your bourgeois neighborhood," he said.

"Papa! My place is not bourgeois…and you should venture over there more often," Éponine said.

"Tell me, how's the little one?"

"The way you encourage her mistake sickens me," her mother said while cleaning her hands on a ragged towel and moving towards the door.

"What's the matter with my mother?" Éponine asked in a whisper.

"She received a call from 'Parnasse's mother…do you remember 'Parnasse?"

"Yes, I remember him very well, he was my childhood playmate…I remember crying when he left. He promised me he would be my sweetheart forever," Éponine said with a smile on her face due to fond memories.

"Well, your eternal sweetheart is marrying to a girl in Bordeaux. Apparently they met at university. They called a few days ago to ask where you live in order to send you an invitation. You're mother has been upset since then."

"Oh…I see. Poor mom, she's sort of disappointed, isn't she?" Éponine asked biting her lower lip.

"Well…what I always tell her is that you can't undo what's already done…you could be much worse now, you know?"

Madame Thénardier came back to the little quarters and looked at Éponine while crossing her arms.

"Don't you have a daughter to take care of? Or maybe work in your amazing, not-mediocre job?"

Éponine stood up and looked around the place where she was born and raised. Then she headed for the door without saying goodbye.

...

After being tremendously scolded by Grantaire and Combeferre, Enjolras found himself in front of his daughter, who scrutinized him while clutching Cosette's hand. She looked at Cosette questioningly and then moved to be exactly in front of him.

"Hmn…Uncle 'Roche would be very mad if he saw me talking to you. He says you're a very bad person that doesn't deserve my attention," she said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Well…some people commit mistakes honey," Cosette said, "He's actually a very good person and wants to spend the day with you, don't you Enjolras?"

"I do, very much," Enjolras answered and received a warm smile in response.

Francie took his hand and Enjolras felt a certain ache in his heart.

"Don't worry, monsieur, I'll talk with Uncle 'Roche and he'll know how good you are," Francie said and guided him through the amusement park.

After playing around for a while and the four adults winning all sorts of prizes for Francie, they all sat at a table and ate. Francie engaged Enjolras in a conversation about Disney movies.

"How come you've never seen Mulan? Are you from another planet?" She asked in surprise.

"No…I just haven't seen it," he answered in good humor.

"What about The Lion King? Tell me you've seen that movie…" she said and opened her eyes widely when he said no.

"You're friends with my uncles and you have never seen The Lion King? But you definitely saw The Little Mermaid, right?"

He was about to answer when Grantaire whispered something in her ear and she looked at him in awe.

"Apollo?" Francie said.

"What do you mean?" Enjolras asked while glaring at Grantaire.

"Uncle 'Taire told me you're Apollo. I love Greek my-tho-lo-gy. Mom often reads some stories to me...especially about Apollo and Athena," she said while looking at him intently.

When they were a couple, Les Amis would call Enjolras and Éponine Apollo and Athena respectively. He couldn't believe she still maintained that memory alive. Enjolras felt deeply moved by this; Éponine hadn't forgotten about him.

After Enjolras told her about Apollo, Cosette invited Francie to eat ice cream.

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor Monsieur Enjolras?"

"Say cookie dough," Cosette whispered in his ear.

"Cookie dough Francie," Enjolras answered with a grin.

"That's my favorite too!" Francie cheered, "I'm going to bring one for us to share!"

"WHAT? You? Sharing your ice cream with somebody? That's something I've never seen!" Grantaire said while pinching her cheek.

"Oh come on Uncle 'Taire, don't be jealous…besides, I also share it with Uncle Jehan and Uncle Courfeyrac, because they're _mes_ _presque pères," _she said before running to the ice cream parlor.

Enjolras looked at Combeferre and Grantaire very confused.

"Why's my daughter calling Jehan and Courfeyrac her 'almost fathers'?" He asked with his jaw clenched in jealousy.

"Well…we're going to tell you the story…but then you'll promise not to kill Jehan or Courfeyrac…or both," Grantaire said.

"Continue," was Enjolras' response.

"Well...when Francie was about seven years old, the GNO in where Éponine works offered her a job in Bolivia for about a year. Francie and Gavroche didn't want to leave, of course, but Éponine had to accept or the opportunities at her job would diminish considerably," Combeferre said.

"So our very noble Courfeyrac proposed to Éponine that he would maintain the three of them in case she was fired from her job. Knowing Éponine, you might already know what she answered," Grantaire continued as he saw Enjolras' reddened face.

"But the next day, Jehan arrived with a ring and proposed to her, not because he loved her but because he thought that if they got married he would be obliged to maintain them all and she wouldn't complain. At this point, Éponine was very irritated."

"So the NGO told Éponine that instead of fully leaving Paris for a year she could continue here and go to Bolivia for a week every few months, whenever she was needed. She has travelled all around the world with Francie. They've been to most countries in South America, Canada, through Europe, Russia, some places in Africa…."

"Grantaire, TO THE POINT!" Enjolras said.

"Ah yes…well, so she left with Francie and Gavroche for a week to Bolivia and when they arrived…BAM! She finds Courfeyrac and Jehan living together…as a couple. So our little Francie calls them her 'almost' fathers," Grantaire finished as Enjolras' jaw dropped.

"Wait a minute…they're a couple?" he asked.

"Yes," Combeferre said.

"And Francie knows this?"

"Of course, she sees them almost every day," Grantaire answered.

"How the hell did you explain that to her? What was her reaction?"

"We all sat with her and explained to her that's okay if two men love each other…she laughed and kissed Jehan and Courfeyrac's cheeks," Combeferre said.

"YOU FUCKERS EXPLAINED TO HER THE CONCEPT OF A GAY RELATIONSHIP AND AREN'T ABLE TO EXPLAIN TO HER THAT I'M HER FATHER?"

Just after Enjolras' outburst, Combeferre and Grantaire realized that somebody was watching them and probably hearing the conversation. It was Francie, who had come excitedly with her ice cream to share.

"Fuck." Enjolras said as he walked towards Francie.


	5. Things We Lost In The Fire

**I'm really sorry for being so late...next chapter's not going to take me so long because I have it planned out :) I hope you like it! **

**Comments are appreciated. **

**-Cami **

* * *

"Fuck." Enjolras said as he walked towards Francie.

Combeferre and Grantaire tensed in their places. Cosette didn't say a word and stood behind Francie in case she decided to run away.

As always, the girl surprised them all and walked forwards to Enjolras as he was very near to her. He sighed, preparing himself to explain everything to her and trying to avoid the treacherous tears that were threatening him.

"Francie…I,"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter? Why didn't you bring her to play with me?" she said out of the blue, making Combeferre, Grantaire and Cosette sigh peacefully in response.

"She's..." Enjolras couldn't say anything; he stood motionless in front of the little girl who looked at him curiously.

"What's her name?" Francie asked him expectantly. She hushed suddenly, when she saw Enjolras' shiny eyes and clenched jaw.

"I get it, you don't like talking about family either. Don't worry…let's just eat the ice cream," she said while offering the cup to Enjolras, who refused with courtesy and managed to make her smile with his good manners.

They all sat down once again at the table, Grantaire and Combeferre were still recovering from that almost fatal incident while Cosette looked at father and daughter with a smile on her face.

"I don't know why adults don't like talking about family, you know?" Francie said to Enjolras after a few minutes of silence.

"Why?" he asked, managing to avoid sounding desperate.

"Well…whenever I ask my uncles and my mom about my father, they always change the topic," she said while gazing subtly at Combeferre and Grantaire and making Enjolras gulp.

"And when I ask Uncle 'Roche about my grandparents, he becomes a moody beast all day! Also that happens with Uncle Marius and mom when I ask them about my other grandparents…I know I shouldn't ask so much…but I'm really curious! I think your daughter is really lucky to have you…I imagine she has a pretty family with you and a pretty mother. I'll love to meet her some day," she said a bit nostalgic.

"Her name's Patria," Grantaire chuckled.

"Patria? What an awkward name," Francie said furrowing her brows, "but I was named after a country so I don't have anything to say about it…besides Patria sounds nice!"

Enjolras glared at Grantaire but soon was distracted by his conversationalist daughter.

"Do you like to read?" she asked suddenly.

"It's my favorite thing in the world," he answered with a smile.

"Mine too! I love books…we go to the library very often."

"You love your mom," he stated. Francie furiously nodded in response.

"She's the best mom ever…and I love her with all my heart," she answered with a toothy smile.

_You really should Francie, _Enjolras thought with sadness.

_It was their graduation day and Enjolras felt like a coward. He had postponed telling Éponine about his scholarship and his departure to the USA and he had even considered leaving without telling her anything at all; he didn't want to see her sad or heartbroken. _

_Éponine woke up in his arms and smiled at him as he kissed her forehead. He loved her too much. Her face fell a bit when she saw him worried but she kissed him again and he smiled, a sad, empty smile she didn't recognize. _

_"Éponine, do you know how much I love you?" he asked her with a deep sigh, sounding too cheesy for her to believe he was being serious. _

_"Calm down Romeo, it isn't as though we're not seeing each other again," she said. _

_Enjolras kissed her in response. It was a slow and passionate kiss full of despair that talked by itself. Éponine pulled away just as Enjolras' hand wandered in her back. Her face was contracted; realization had slapped her. _

_"There's something you want to tell me…" _

_"My dearest 'Ponina, my Athena…really, I wanted to tell you before…but now, please just promise me you'll wait for me." _

_Enjolras showed her the letter he had received in which they told him he had been accepted. Éponine's indignation and disappointment showed up just as she saw the date in the letter; he had known for about two months. _

_They fought for about an hour, an hour in which Éponine packed her belongings and he wasn't able to look her in the eyes. An hour in which he tried to convince her of not making a fuss with his reasoning about opportunities and a better future, an hour in which she retorted with all of his comments about their future throughout their years together. _

_"Don't you thing France can give you the opportunities you're searching for? Do you think I'm not enough for your future?"_

_He was left speechless, which hurt Éponine very much. She was expecting he would hug her, kiss her, and tell her that nothing was true, that he was simply playing a trick on her. _

_ Enjolras was silently thinking in their bedroom when she appeared at the doorway with her bags in her hand. She sighed; maybe she was expecting too much._

_"I'm a human being…it's true Les Amis call me a marble man, but I'm a human being…I have flaws too and I just didn't want to see you heartbroken. Éponine I love you too much…and I promise by my name that I'll come back for you, I'll come back to this country I have in my heart too," Enjolras said solemnly but Éponine didn't listen to him. _

_"You can keep your empty promises because I'll never forgive you Laurent Maximilien Enjolras." _

_Those were the last words Éponine said to Enjolras before the ceremony, where she didn't look at him at all. _

…

_"And I promise by my name that I'll come back for you." _

Those words rumbled in Éponine's head as she walked through the park; that small, forgotten park they had claimed as theirs. She had avoided every road near that park for years, just because she was afraid of waking the memories she had managed to hush.

_Enjolras always keeps his promises,_ she thought with a sad and ironic smile.

Éponine sat down on the bench where they met, her eyes watery as the memories stirred in her heart. As she wiped away they tears with her hand, she felt relieved that she was alone; she had sworn not to cry again in public.

With a hand on her chest, Éponine remembered how much she missed Enjolras. His smile, his moody days, his leadership, his way with words, the adorable especial attentions he had with her, and the way their characters would collide. She missed that and even more.

_Éponine arrived nervously at her house. Just a week before she had been there, discussing with her parents about Gavroche, who now lived with her. Anyhow, the determination she had shown during her last visit had failed to appear this time, to the point in which she had to ask Courfeyrac and Marius to go with her. _

_The three of them entered to the Thénardier quarters through the back part of the decrepit inn and they were curtly greeted by her parents, who were still shocked and disappointed because of Azelma, who just a month ago had brought the unwanted news of an premature pregnancy. _

_They sat down, Éponine sighed. _

_"Well," her father started expectantly. _

_"We need to talk," Éponine said. _

_"If Gavroche's causing you trouble, bring him to me and I'll spank him!" her mother said furiously. _

_"No…don't worry, Gavroche's amazingly fine, he's going to restart school next month," Courfeyrac said as Éponine tried to suppress the tears in her eyes. _

_"Mom, dad, I'm going to say this once…and I hope your response is not as aggressive as it was a few weeks ago with Azelma. I'm pregnant, with Enjolras' child…and he's gone; out of the country and out of my life," Éponine said with a solemnity she didn't expect. _

_Time froze in a moment of painful, deafening silence. Éponine lowered her gaze and Courfeyrac and Marius looked at the door longingly; they definitely should've stayed in the car, waiting for her._

_"This is a joke I'm not liking or understanding Éponine Thénardier, you know what happened with Azelma and you dare to come here and pretend you're pregnant too. Think of my poor nerves!" her mother said and Éponine laughed bitterly. _

_"It's not a joke mother."_

_Madame Thénardier stood up and looked at her daughter's belly while walking towards her, with the intention of slapping her. _

_"I want to know what the hell's wrong with you? You couldn't wait any longer could you? Immediately searching for an unwanted and unneeded mistake, just like the one I committed!" her mother said with a menacing gaze. _

_"Madame, please, don't treat your daughter this way…" Marius stood up, trying to calm Éponine's mother. _

_Then came the slap that made Éponine's cheek red, followed by a punch she received with little complain. Courfeyrac stood up besides a shocked Marius. They both protected Éponine, who cried because of her hurt pride. _

_"Stay away from my wife! And Helena, my love, don't waste your energy with this bum we have as a poor excuse for a daughter, she already has her punishment for being a whore," Monsieur Thénardier said with disdain. _

The memory faded before she could remember the worst insults, the shouting, Marius and Courfeyrac's comebacks and the three of them being thrown out of the Thénardier household. Éponine was crying, bitterly crying with all her face.

Then somebody, who had already seated by her side, took her hand and kissed it gently without saying a word. Éponine didn't need to see him to realize who he was but she was too hurt by the memories to say his name. Soon, they were surrounded by a pleasant silence, very common and enjoyable when they were together.

Éponine finally spoke.

"Nice to see you, Enjolras."


	6. Green Grass

**This chapter is going to be shorter than what I usually write, but the song that inspired me to write was too serene to inspire to write the next part...I'll accept some guesses :) **

**Comments/favorites/alerts are completely welcomed.**

**-Cami **

* * *

"Nice to see you, Enjolras," Éponine's voice was hoarse and almost inaudible.

He didn't know what to say and simply squeezed her hand while staring intently at his shoes. He realized how much he had missed doing this, how much he longed for a kiss. Enjolras wondered how did he survive nine years without her, feeling a particular ache in his heart; similar to what he felt the first time he realized he loved Éponine, back in the days when he was truly a marble man.

His exterior was cracking again, just at the sight of his lover.

"I…" Enjolras was speechless, considering what to say, trying to choose the correct words.

"It's been a long time," Éponine was totally absent, her eyes lost in the horizon and her hand didn't even try to intertwine with his.

"Indeed," he said awkwardly while taking her hand and kissing it again, Éponine didn't oppose but looked away. There was suddenly more silence. She thought that Enjolras could hear her heart, which was pounding hard, almost like if it wanted to escape from her chest.

"I don't know where to start…" Enjolras said and Éponine nodded.

"Simply, say something."

"Our daughter, she's gorgeous, and very intelligent, just like you," Enjolras was rewarded with a smile.

"Maybe the intelligence was an inheritance from her father, don't you think so?" Éponine's voice was warmer now, but still there were signs of discomfort in her.

"Well…I don't think so; her father was very dumb."

"Yes, he was," she shrugged, "but he's still the father, what can I do? Even if he didn't want us."

Enjolras stood up and knelt in front of her, cupping her face in his hands and making her look at him in the eyes. While he was at the verge of crying, Éponine's eyes were already red, puffy and watery. He felt his heart sink at the sight of Éponine, his strong warrior Éponine, crying in front of him. That was what he didn't want to see nine years before and it had been the worst mistake in his life.

"Éponine…up until today I didn't know our daughter existed. My parents lied to me, they told me you went to Afghanistan with an NGO and supposedly that's why I never received a call from you. Today I arrived to Paris and Marius told me, not without a really deserved insult, every bit of the story that I didn't know. 'Ponina, my dear Athena, really believe me, if I had known I would've come back on the first plane to France, I would've been here with you…and our daughter,"

The marble man was now crying, the sobs breaking his chest in two. His Athena looked at him, her head slightly tilted and her hands already wandering through the face she remembered very well, wiping away the thick tears.

"Enjolras…I won't take more pain, alright? I opened up to you once…and you left me…pregnant. You don't know how much shame I went through, on my own, like always," she spat at him, unconsciously trying not to be too harsh.

"Éponine I want to form a family with you, I've always wanted that and you know this. We have a daughter I already love with all my heart, who I want to protect, who I want to accompany as she grows," his voice was shaky, Éponine had only seen him that way once, and it was when they broke up.

Éponine closed her eyes.

"Your parents told me to abort, questioned whether if the baby was actually yours, told me you didn't want anything to do with me or her, didn't even give me the chance to reach you…they talked in your name. Your father even threw a few bills to me, to get rid of Francie. I was alone…" Éponine whispered.

"And what about your parents?" Enjolras asked between gritted teeth as he sat down again by her side, this time closer to her.

"They didn't behave better than yours…our relationship is more than damaged. You know the story behind my parents so you might guess their reaction. Besides Azelma also got pregnant at the time. They couldn't handle the pressure of two pregnant daughters."

"You're brave…I went to Washington to pursue a selfish dream while you took care of my child," Enjolras said as an afterthought.

"Excuse me? After having her in my belly for nine months and taking care of her for nine years, I think she's more mine than yours!" Éponine exclaimed with certain humor.

"Hey, I guess I helped you in her creation, didn't I?" Enjolras smirked at her as the first few raindrops fell on his forehead.

Éponine closed her eyes again, savoring the sudden downpour with all her senses. Enjolras, being less sentimental and more practical, immediately covered both of them with his red jacket.

"Didn't you miss the Parisian rains?" she asked with a seductive half smirk.

"I guess I did," he said absentmindedly, "thanks goodness that Cosette took Francie to the amusement park before it started to rain, it would've been dreadful considering she didn't want to leave."

Éponine smiled; Enjolras was already worrying like a real father.

"Hey, I'm going to kill Cosette as soon as I see her," Éponine said with a fake scoff, "If I was more rancorous and I didn't loved you, I would really feel betrayed if she had taken you to see Francie."

Enjolras didn't know what to say afterwards, he was already blushing like a schoolgirl.

"So, ma chère, you still…love me?"

Éponine stood up, frowning. She still didn't want to talk to him about love. For crying out loud they had seen each other for a few minutes! Enjolras stood up behind her and grabbed her by the wrist and made her turn around to face him.

They were both dripping wet. His curls were an amorphous mass that fell on his forehead, almost blocking his view. He was trembling, his clothing completely soaked. Éponine was also trembling, her teeth chattering madly and her hands searching for warmth in the depths of her pockets.

Enjolras caressed her cheek softly and then, without even thinking about it, kissed her softly. Éponine was shocked but answered immediately, deepening the kiss and making it more passionate, just like the ones they used to have when they were alone in the intimacy of their apartment.

Éponine soon grabbed his neck and Enjolras hugged her by her waist, which was as tiny as he remembered it to be. The kiss became something more, a source of energy that made them both warm inside, a hope neither of them wanted to let go, remembrance of the past, and light to a future together.

To soon for their liking, both of them needed air. As they looked at each other with the anxiety of new lovers who crave each other's lips, they realized they couldn't simply leave on their separate ways anymore. As Enjolras made an inspection through her jaw and neck with his lips and Éponine's hands got lost on his wild, wet curls, they knew there was no turning back.

They both fell in love with each other once again.


	7. Do I Wanna Know?

**Hello! I really hope you like this chapter...I'm kind of scared that you think this is...too much. Anyways, I will accept any comment :) Thanks for reading and reviews, favorites, alerts, all appreciated. **

**-Cami **

* * *

They kissed once, twice, three times, never getting tired, sating the thirst and anxiety that nine years of loneliness had caused on them. Enjolras felt whole again, like if his wandering soul had finally returned to his body. Éponine was as ecstatic as only a person who's truly in love can be. Suddenly, Enjolras looked at her, who was already trembling in his arms.

"Athena, we can't stay here all day...you're going to get sick," he warned a bit concerned and Éponine smirked while standing in her tiptoes and pecking his lips.

"Silly Apollo, you're Francie's father, not mine. But I guess you're right, we must leave," she coincided.

"Can we go to your place?" he asked suddenly.

"You've already invited yourself over to my place?" she asked amused as she raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Come on 'Ponina…you're kissing me like there was no tomorrow and then you pretend to send me away alone? Besides, have mercy; apparently I'm going to live with 'Taire until I find a place," he said, leaving Éponine openmouthed.

Unconsciously, she began walking towards her apartment, inviting Enjolras with a subtle glance, who followed her without hesitation.

"Why aren't you staying in your parents' house?" she asked curiously.

"Are you pretending that I stay with them after what they did to us? They are despicable…I can't live with them. Besides, we had a heated argument before I left and I guess my father does not acknowledge me as his son anymore."

Éponine smiled in response, blushing subtly and squeezing his hand. They walked all the way to her apartment in silence, kissing when the streets were alone and remembering their years in university.

_"Okay, 'Ponine, this is your first official date with Enjolras and I'm not going to let you mess it up," Cosette said as she threatened Éponine with a lipstick in her hand. _

_"There's no way I'm going to let you approach to me with your pinkish blushes and lipsticks near me, do you get it? I can do my own make up, hair and, on top of all, I can select my own clothing!" Éponine exclaimed while backing up. _

_"You're not going with jeans and converse shoes to your date 'Ponine, forget about it!" _

_"Cosette! Enjolras likes me with converse and jeans," Éponine whined. _

_"I know 'Ponine, it's not like he's going to dump you because you don't wear a dress…it's question feeling different and looking differently to do something completely out of the daily routine. Besides you're going out with Enjolras…imagine the face of Les Amis when they see him completely openmouthed," she squealed as she observed Éponine's wardrobe. _

_"Hey! Why do you never wear the pretty skirts and dresses I give you for your birthdays and Christmas? And, more importantly, why do you put them in the back of your closet?" Cosette asked a bit crossed as she took out what she was looking for and smiled. _

_An hour later, Enjolras knocked Cosette and Éponine's door at the girls' dorm. He was marveled to see her, clad in a breathtaking, purplish-blue dress, with some light, natural make up and her hair half-done, half falling to her bare shoulders. Enjolras was literally speechless. Éponine frowned. Cosette came out of nowhere, took a picture of Enjolras' face with her phone and excused herself telling she was off to Marius' place. _

_"Wow…'Ponina, you're…different," he said a bit uncomfortably. _

_"Thanks…I guess," she said while closing the door. _

_The car ride was very uncomfortable for both of them. They had kissed at the park that same week and the closest thing they had to a conversation was Enjolras asking her to go for dinner. It hadn't been a problem as long as they were with Les Amis, for they would always keep the conversation going but now that they were alone in Enjolras' car, they didn't know what to say or what to do, and their way to their favorite restaurant –which was usually loud and funny- was deadly silent. _

_Enjolras opened the door for her and even this gesture seemed awkward to Éponine, it was funny for both of them how nothing meant the same to her now that they were properly "dating". _

_Usually when they went to that same restaurant in their free time, they would guess each other's choice and even play around. The waitress would ask them if they were a couple but they would always choke on their food while loudly stating they were just friends. That day, nothing happened. They ate in silence, avoiding eye contact until the end. _

_They left the restaurant completely disappointed and decided, with an almost monosyllabic dialogue, to take a walk through the city. Éponine soon found inspiration in advertisement and burst out laughing. Enjolras looked at her, asking her for an explanation with a grin._

_"Look at me…I'm all dressed up with high heels, dress and all. And you're wearing a tie! We drank a bottle of extremely expensive wine and ate pretentious plates in the same restaurant were we drink hot chocolate with marshmallows!" she said with a sonorous laughter as Enjolras chuckled with her. _

_"All of that…to be deadly silent all the way…and this is very awkward when other times it was all laughter and conversation," she added as he kissed her forehead. _

_"You know? This is why I've liked you since the day we met. Honestly, 'Ponina, where am I supposed to find somebody like you?" he said with an honest, wide smile. _

_"Right here Enjolras!" she answered while kissing him on his lips, "and this doesn't have to be awkward anymore." _

In the way the rushed through that restaurant, which he had missed so much in his late nights of overrated hamburgers and cold pizza. Enjolras grinned.

"Do you remember the owner of the restaurant?" Éponine asked as she realized he was staring.

"Madame D'Epinay? I do remember her…she would always ask us when would we finally get together…" Enjolras smiled.

"She still remembers you, she asks me about you," Éponine said carelessly.

He was about to ask her if she continued to go to that restaurant but she simply shrugged and told him they lived very near to find her every so often. Before Enjolras could inquire any further, Éponine stopped in front of a really picturesque alley. There was a Bistro on one side, with a few little tables scattered outside and in the other side there was a patisserie, a small library and a flower shop. In the middle of the two sides there was a nice, bricked building. All the windows were disposed in a way in which everyone could see the little alley and also the Eiffel tower in all is splendor from the back part of the building.

Éponine walked confidently through the alley with a proud smile on her face. Many people, including the waitresses of the Bistro and the employees of the flower shop and the patisserie, and an old man that was seating outside of the library. She waved at everyone and then headed towards the building.

They took the elevator to the fifth and last floor, where they encountered the mess of blonde hair that was Gavroche, who was about to leave. His face, which had been tranquil and excited for all of the expectations he had for the weekend, contorted into a dead glare when he saw Éponine's companion.

He half dragged his sister towards their apartment with Enjolras following close behind. Gavroche opened the door and almost pushed his sister in without inviting Enjolras. He entered anyways and found that Éponine's house was spacious and very graceful. He closed the door behind him and stood still until he realized Gavroche was glaring, yet again, at him.

"What do you want?" Gavroche spat while Éponine tried to scold him.

"Don't say a word Éponine…don't you realize it's not only about you anymore? We're talking about Francie now…and I won't let this bastard come into our lives like this again…I'm sorry but you're leaving," Gavroche said while trying to push Enjolras away, who stayed where he was, also glaring at Gavroche. His jaw was stiff, and his eyes cold. He moved forward to where the siblings were standing.

"I guess you won't like to hear the whole story, but I'm going to explain this to you: it was all a lie. My parents lied to you as much as they lied to me, so much I didn't know about Francie's existence up this morning," Enjolras said, making Gavroche's glare to soften a little bit.

"You're…wanting me to believe that you didn't…know you were a father until now?" Gavroche asked.

"I didn't know. Ask Grantaire and Combeferre if you want to…how I almost strangled my father because of how he insulted Éponine. I guess I'm not welcomed at their house anymore, not like if it affects me too much, after what they did to us…Gavroche, listen to me. You know me since you're a kid, you believed in my word before. I know that leaving was not my best decision, it was the principal cause of all of this…but I'm back and, if your sister's willing to let me in, I'm going to retrieve my position as a father and see my daughter grow," he said while looking at Éponine directly in the eyes.

Gavroche sighed while looking at Éponine, who nodded. He then walked to Enjolras and offered his hand for him to shake. Enjolras nodded thankfully before receiving a warning.

"I swear Laurent Maximillien Enjolras, that if you ever make MY girls suffer, you're not going to find a place on earth in which I don't find you to make you beg for their forgiveness," he said.

"Take it easy 'Roche, it's not like I'm a helpless little lamb," Éponine said while rolling her eyes, making both men smile.

After patting Enjolras' back, Gavroche left; he needed a couple of drinks, perhaps a whole bottle, to assimilate the situation.

Enjolras walked to Éponine and sat by her side on the couch, while taking her hand. They had a very civil conversation for a while, laughing as though they were back to their college days and their relationship. They talked about Francie, about life, about their plans. They spoke about Enjolras' new projects regarding the law and also had a political discussion as Éponine commented on her job with the NGO and the new proposal she had gotten to be a permanent columnist in a very important newspaper.

Then things turned more sentimental, as they remembered their breakup and their final days together, as they talked about the lost years and their future. Tears came, regrets were said and then, there was more kissing.

Outside, the rain, which had ceased through their way to Éponine's apartment, now returned with thicker drops pounding unevenly through the windows. Éponine smiled between kisses, trying to take as much air as possible so their lips didn't stop touching for a second.

And then desire exploded in both of them. Hands wandered up and down their forms, moans came, and rain and wind had their own symphony outside. Clothing disappeared, thunder made its way through the pounding, their hearts were beating faster, together as one.

Enjolras took Éponine bridal style, she lead the way until entering to her room. He laid her on the bed, caressing her, touching her, remembering every inch of her body with a new passion. Éponine moaned his name on his ear; he had missed that too much. They felt whole again, together.

Afterwards, they were huddled together, contemplating silently each other's face. Sweaty and weary, they shared the biggest of smiles. Enjolras was playing with a few strands of hair and Éponine made lazy circles on his chest, when he finally felt brave to speak.

"I missed you Éponine," he sighed.

"I love you, Enjolras."


End file.
